


Seven Sins

by LadyMango



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Excuses To Kiss, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Scripting and then acting out a seduction and videoing it as proof, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMango/pseuds/LadyMango
Summary: Crowley has to prove to Hell that he’s been trying to seduce Aziraphale.Crowley and Aziraphale come up with a scheme where they fake it, but they get a bit carried away with the acting.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	Seven Sins

***

Crowley waited, sat on an uncomfortable chair in a narrow corridor of Hell just outside of meeting Room B. His foot was tapping anxiously on the sticky floor. 

Dagon had contacted him - halfway through a particularly good documentary about snakes - to tell him that Beelzebub wanted him to come in for a ‘chat.’ 

Chats were never good. It was never just a ‘chat.’ Chats usually resulted in pointed fingers and accusations and the promise that if he didn’t get his act together, things were going to go very badly for him very quickly. 

Crowley’s foot tapped faster. He wondered what they had caught him out on – it could be anything. He had done a half-arsed job of most of his assignments lately, partly because he knew that the humans could wreak havoc far more proficiently than he ever could, but mostly because he was a bit squeamish and didn’t actually like ruining people’s lives. Doing heartless and evil deeds wasn’t really his cup of tea, he preferred annoying humans with traffic jams, tied phonelines, and coins glued to the pavement. That was more his style. 

He hadn’t told Aziraphale about this meeting. He didn’t want to worry him. But to be fair, he wouldn’t have had enough time to tell him anyway. He had been summoned down to Hell ‘ASAP’ – which in Beelzebub’s language meant ‘get your arse down here five minutes ago.’

Beelzebub wasn’t here yet, but then again, she did enjoy making people wait. 

He tried to distract himself by looking at the demotivational posters on the wall opposite him. They informed him that his existence was pointless and he was worthless. He stared glumly at a list of the Seven Deadly Sins. Underneath it, in a miss-matched font, was the phrase: ‘When humans sin, we win!!1!’

Crowley looked at his expensive, flashy watch. He had been sat here for half-an-hour. Well, actually he’d been sat here for ten minutes, the rest of the time had been spent anxiously pacing back and forth. 

Heavy footsteps reverberated off the walls, and suddenly Hastur and Ligur were striding around the corner. Both were sneering. They looked like two cats that had just caught a mouse and were planning on playing with it for a while before ripping its guts out. 

Crowley’s stomach tightened and his mouth felt dry. Why were they here? He thought this meeting was just between himself and Beelzebub. Had they turned in a bad report against him? 

Crowley forced a cheerful grin onto his face. “Hi, guys!”

“Hi, Crawley,” Hastur jeered. 

Crowley didn’t correct him, in fact, he was sure Hastur had used his old name on purpose.

Hastur and Ligur leant against the wall and talked amongst themselves, ignoring Crowley, until Beelzebub arrived ten minutes later. 

Beelzebub was carrying a brown A4 folder with coffee stains on it (presumably it was coffee) and her face was carefully blank. Crowley gave her a nervous smile which she did not return. 

Beelzebub let herself into meeting room B. Hastur and Ligur followed, and then Crowley slunk in after them. 

A long table stood in the middle of the room, and Beelzebub, Hastur and Ligur sat along one side of it, making Crowley feel as though he were being interviewed, which, in a way, he probably was. 

Beelzebub gestured to the lone chair sat opposite them. “Sit down.” 

Crowley quickly did as he was told. 

With a wave of Beelzebub’s hand, the door slammed closed, making Crowley jump.

“I’m gonna get straight to the point,” Beelzebub said. She opened the folder, spun it around, and then pushing it across the table towards Crowley. “Explain these.”

“Yeah!” said Hastur. “If you can!” 

Crowley looked down at about a dozen photographs. He gulped, a cold sweat coming over him. The photos had been taken in a variety of places and time periods, but they were all of him and Aziraphale together.

This was fine. He could wriggle his way out of this. He and Aziraphale had decided what to say if this situation ever arose. He could talk his way out of this. 

Crowley sat back in his chair. Casual. Cool as a cucumber. Or at least trying to be. 

“That’s Aziraphale,” Crowley said helpfully.

“Yes! We know that!” Hastur spat.

Beelzebub crossed her arms. “What are you doing hanging around with an angel?” 

Crowley stared at her, looking confused. “I’ve been getting information out of him. I thought you guys knew. Where do you think I’ve been getting Heaven’s latest? The Celestial Observer newspaper?” 

He and Aziraphale did sometimes share tidbits with each other, something that would not endanger their own side but would get the other a pat on the back from their superiors.

Crowley shook his head in disbelief. “Bloody Hell, guys! Is this why you called me here?” 

“You’re too friendly with that angel!” Hastur burst out. He stabbed a furious finger at one of the photos. “You’re having dinner in this one! And look! In this one you’re taking a bottle of wine to his bloody bookshop!”

“Yeah. Getting him drunk. He sings like a canary when he’s wasted.”

Hastur looked at Beelzebub, who seemed intrigued. 

“He’s clearly lying!” Hastur yelled. “This is bollocks!” 

“Would you stop shouting in my ear!” Beelzebub hissed. “Sit down, Hastur! And shut up!”

Hastur sat down and crossed his arms. He glowered at Crowley.

Beelzebub let out a sigh. “So what you’re telling me is that you’re gaining Aziraphale’s trust, getting him drunk, and then getting him to spill the beans on Heavens secrets? You’re not telling him any of our secrets are you?”

“Nononono! Of course not!”

“And you’re not friends?”

“Eww! No!”

“Then why are you breaking into a church and rescuing him from Nazi’s in this photo?”

Crowley opened and closed his mouth a few times. His mind went blank.

Hastur let out a sound of triumph. 

“W- well… I can’t get info out of him if he’s been discorporated!”

“Heaven would have sent him back in a new body.”

“Yeah. But… that always takes ages.”

“You went into a church for him. Didn’t walking on holy ground hurt?”

Crowley heard himself muttering something about trying to gain Aziraphale’s trust so that he would drop his guard, slip up and reveal huge secrets. But he could feel that Beelzebub wasn’t buying a single word of it.

“I think you like him,” Beelzebub said, her voice calm and dangerous. “And I think you want him to like you back.”

Crowley felt light-headed. Beelzebub had hit the nail on the head. 

Desperate and frightened, Crowley scoured the recesses of his brain for a way out of this, for anything that could help him. He grabbed at the first idea that presented itself. 

He sat back and threw his arms into the air theatrically, making a defeated sound. “All right, fine! I suppose I’ll have to tell you the truth then. This is really embarrassing, but… well… I’ve been trying to make him commit the Seven Deadly Sins. There’s no one more satisfying to tempt than an angel. It’s great fun.” 

Beelzebub looked bewildered.

Crowley soldiered on. “And it’s surprisingly easy with Aziraphale.” He pointed at the picture of them together at the Ritz. Aziraphale was devouring a slice of strawberry cheesecake, whilst simultaneously eying up Crowley’s barely touched chocolate fudge brownie. 

“Gluttony.” Crowley said ominously. “That was an easy sin to get him to commit. I barely need to even try now. He’d barely finished that strawberry monstrosity before he was stealing my dessert. Watching an angel sin is hilarious. And it gives me a real sense of accomplishment, you know? If I can get an angel to sin, then what hope do the humans have?” 

Hastur shook his head. “This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard-”

Beelzebub made a shushing sound.

Crowley pointed at a picture of him and Aziraphale outside of the bookshop. “Greed! Having a shelf, or even a bookcase of books is one thing, but he’s filled an entire building with the bloody things! No one needs that many books! It’s greedy!”

“It’s a bloody bookshop, you idiot!” Hastur cried out.

“No! It isn’t! It’s just a place for him to store them! He won’t allow anyone to buy the bloody things! He just hoards them and coos over them. He keeps them all to himself. He actually gets angry with anyone who tries to buy one of his books. Absolutely furious! That’s Wrath right there. He’s actually rude to his customers!”

“To be fair,” said Ligur, “anyone who has to spend any amount of time with you is going to feel wrath.”

Beelzebub and Hastur nodded in agreement. 

“I’m constantly wanting to bash your head in,” Hastur added helpfully.

“Exactly,” said Crowley. “And if you think I’m not taking every opportunity to push his buttons and piss him off, then you’re sorely mistaken. Getting him to feel Wrath has been easy.” 

Hastur and Ligur looked like they were succumbing to wrath right now, they clearly didn’t believe anything that Crowley had just said. But Beelzebub on the other hand looked enrapt, hanging onto his every word, and she was the only one whose opinion really counted here. 

His confidence buoyed, Crowley carried on.

“Then there’s Envy. Aziraphale is envious of people that have the rare books that he wants. Sometimes I’ll bid against him in an auction without his knowledge to get the books he desires and make him envious,” Crowley lied.

“Which you then bloody gift to him!” Hastur said, pointing at a photo of Aziraphale unwrapping a book that Crowley had clearly just presented to him. It had been a Christmas present. 

“Oh, which leads us nicely into Sloth. Thanks, Hastur.” Crowley leant forward conspiringly, a cheeky grin on his face. Beelzebub instinctively leant towards him. “Aside from swapping books for valuable info – greed again – I also carefully plan when I give him a book so that it’s right before I get stuck in to a fine bit of temptation among the humans. So while I’m out there, doing my job and causing chaos, he’s sat with his feet up, spending his time reading and analysing some bit of human nonsense instead of thwarting me. Shirking his divine duty. Sloth of the highest order.”

Beelzebub was grinning, utterly captivated. Hastur and Ligur looked crushed. 

“I’ve not even had to try when it comes to Pride. I mean, all angels are arrogant pricks stuck up their own arses, aren’t they?” 

Crowley thought specifically of Gabriel.

Beelzebub nodded in agreement. Even Ligur seemed to take this on board.

Hastur smirked. “You missed out the best of the bunch. So go on then, have you fucked him yet?”

Crowley froze. He wanted Aziraphale so bad it hurt, but he was scared of Aziraphale rejecting him if he ever found out. His friendship meant everything to him, and he wouldn’t risk that. Hastur’s words struck a nerve and it must have shown on his face because Hastur let out a mocking laugh. 

“So you haven’t! Every sin except Lust. Well, I guess you’re not the great tempter you think you are.” Hastur sneered. “Unless this is all bollocks and you have no intention of fucking him.”

As much as Crowley had lied so far, he refused to lie and say that he’d had sex with Aziraphale. 

A secret which Aziraphale had told him came to mind, something the angel was ashamed of, something that would be perfect for this argument right now, but Crowley automatically dismissed it. He could never betray Aziraphale. 

If Crowley had been thinking straight and under less pressure, he might have said that he wouldn’t touch Aziraphale with a bargepole, and that he was trying to tempt him to sleep with human’s instead. But he was overcome with anger, and deeply offended and upset by Hastur’s words. So, unaware of the rabbit hole he was about to fall into, he responded defensively, unable to keep the rage out of his voice.

“I’m this close to getting into his pants!” Crowley yelled. “It’s only a matter of time before he surrenders to my demonic whiles. He’s already struggling to resist me, I can tell, so when I make my move he’ll be putty in my hands!”

Hastur scoffed. “Oh, yeah? If you’re so sure, then why don’t you make your move then? Go on. Show us this whole thing isn’t bullshit.”

“He needs to be chased first! I need to make sure he’s completely obsessed with me before I make a move.”

“Bollocks! If you really want him to give in to Lust, then get out there and fuck the bastard! It’s the only one of the Seven Deadly Sins you say you haven’t got him to commit.”

“I will do soon enough! He’s just not ready yet.”

Beelzebub sat up. “According to these photos, you’ve been trying to bed him for… what? Centuries? If he’s not ready by now he never will be. You might as well give it a go. You need to strike while the irons hot.”

Crowley stared at her in horror. 

“I still don’t understand why you rescued him from the church,” said Ligur, his eyebrows creased together in confusion.

“Because he was trying to be romantic!” Beelzebub snapped. “Get with the programme!”

Crowley blushed.

Ligur leant across the table towards Crowley. “What you wanna do is get a few drinks down him to loosen him up. And add a dash of rohypnol just to be sure.”

Rage flared in Crowley’s chest. “It doesn’t count if I drug him!”

“Why not?” 

Crowley couldn’t believe he had to explain this. “Because he won’t have sinned! He’ll have had sin thrust upon him! I want him to feel Lust. And I want him to carry on giving me information, and he won’t do that if I bloody rape him!”

“Getting him tipsy is a good idea though,” Beelzebub said thoughtfully. “And if you’ve been drinking too, and he reacts badly to your advances, you can just blame it on the booze.” 

Crowley felt overwhelmed. “Well, yes. Great idea. Er… Thanks, guys. Some really great tips. I’ll definitely take them on board.”

“They’re more than tips, Crowley. I want you to seduce Aziraphale. I find this Seven Deadly Sins idea of yours fascinating. I like it. I want you to get him to commit Lust. Hop to it.” 

Crowley opened and closed his mouth a few times. “But… he’s not ready yet. It’s too soon. I don’t want to end up ruining all the work I’ve put in!”

“You said he was gagging for it,” Hastur said with a smirk.

“Oh! He is! He’s very tempted, but this is a delicate situation and I can’t rush him. I’ll get him eventually. But now is not the time.”

“Now is very much the time,” Beelzebub insisted. “You clearly just need a nudge to get going.” 

“It’s too soon!” Crowley cried. 

Hastur let out a laugh. “You’re protesting too much! You don’t actually want to fuck him at all, do you?! You’re talking out of your arse!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to know a single thing about seduction, Hastur!” Crowley growled. “If I come on too strong, too early, then I’ll just frighten him off, and then I’ll never get him into bed! I just need to wait a little longer.”

“Nonsense,” said Beelzebub. “I know what you’re like, Crowley. You’ll never get this done without some outside pressure. You work well to deadlines so I’ll give you until…” She clicked her tongue. “The first of next month. Three whole weeks! Plenty of time - don’t waste it.” 

“Wait. What?”

“I’ll need some proof of course. Video footage should suffice.” 

““Vid-?” Crowley stared at her. “You want me to film it?!”

“Not the main event! Just the build-up. We’re not perverts.” 

“Not when it comes you anyway,” Hastur said, giving him a thoroughly disgusted glance up and down.

Crowley gulped. “B- But…what if the video footage is just of the angel saying no?” 

“If he turns you down, then at least you gave it a go. I just want you to try.” 

“But if this goes wrong it’ll seriously hinder my ability to gather important intel from him!” 

Beelzebub considered this for a moment. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea-”

“I don’t care what you think! This is an assignment, Crowley, and I expect you to complete it. Now get up there and seduce Aziraphale! That’s an order!” 

Crowley couldn’t believe this was happening. He got to his feet shakily. The journey back to Earth passed by in a blur, Hastur and Ligur’s laughter still ringing in his ears. He felt dazed.

Crowley’s mind spun with the many horrible ways this could play out. 

He could come onto Aziraphale only to be rebuffed, Aziraphale reacting with a mixture of anger, pity and disgust. Horrible. Humiliating. Heartbreaking.

Or Aziraphale might react by happily kissing him back, fulfilling so many of Crowley’s fantasies, all while he filmed it ready for the hordes of Hell to watch. Unthinkable. Cruel. He couldn’t betray Aziraphale like that.

Which meant he was going to have to tell him what had happened. 

Fuck.

The only other option was to do nothing, which was a dangerous idea. This was a direct order from Beelzebub and disobeying would end badly. 

Now that he really thought about it, he was going to have to tell Aziraphale anyway. Aziraphale needed to know in case anything Crowley had said somehow got back to Heaven, because Crowley suspected that they were not the only angel and demon passing information back and forth. If there was even the slimmest possibility that anything he had said got back to Aziraphale’s superiors, he had to make sure that Aziraphale was prepared and could defend himself. Aziraphale could say that he was only pretending to be drunk, and that he had been feeding him fake information in exchange for real info. 

Crowley drove to the bookshop and parked on the pavement outside but he couldn’t bring himself to go into the shop, he couldn’t even get himself out of the car. He sat there, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, wondering how on earth he was going to explain to Aziraphale what had happened and all the awful things he had said about him. 

A quick rap on the window made him jump. He looked across and saw Aziraphale beaming at him through the passenger’s side window. Aziraphale gave him a cheerful little wave, and then opened the car door. 

“Crowley! What good timing!” Aziraphale said, lifting a plastic bag. “I’ve just been to that little bakery down the street! Macaroons! You can help me eat them.”

Crowley was hit with a wave of guilt as he remembered what he’d said about Aziraphale’s eating habits. He hadn’t meant any of it. He loved Aziraphale’s enthusiasm for the things he enjoyed, be it food, books or tacky magic tricks.

He reminded himself that he’d only said what he’d needed to in order to protect them both.

Aziraphale frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got back from a meeting downstairs. It didn’t go very well.”

“Oh dear. Did they not appreciate your latest scheme? Come inside and get a macaroon down you, and a nice cup of coffee. Unless you’d prefer something alcoholic to buck you up?” 

“Coffee would be good,” Crowley said, deciding he should keep a clear head for now at least. 

Crowley followed Aziraphale into the shop, and soon he found himself sat on the sofa in the back room with a coffee in hand.

Aziraphale sat opposite him. He offered him a macaroon but he shook his head. Aziraphale shrugged and took one for himself, devouring it happily. Then he took another.

Crowley took a deep breath. “That meeting… I- I need to tell you what happened.” 

Aziraphale paused with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, suddenly concerned. “I thought it was just a normal meeting?”

“No. Beelzebub called me in. Hastur and Ligur were there. They had photos.”

“Photos?”

“Of us.”

Aziraphale squeaked. He put his mug down heavily and it splashed, drips running down the sides towards the table. “Oh!” Aziraphale’s hands were shaking as he pushed the nearest coaster under his mug. “D- Did you say what we agreed we’d say?”

“Yeah, of course. And Beelzebub believed it. Sort of. But, er, she said I was being too friendly for just getting info out of you, so I had to make some stuff up. To make her believe me. And I panicked. I didn’t know what else to say!” 

“What did you tell them?” Aziraphale asked. He grabbed the last macaroon and nibbled at it anxiously. 

“I couldn’t think of anything, and there was a poster listing the Seven Deadly Sins in the corridor so I said I was trying to tempt you into the Seven Deadly Sins.”

“The Seven-” Aziraphale stared at him, and then his eyes fell to the now empty plate on the table. His face fell. “Oh. I see, because I’m a glutton,” he said dryly. “Is that what you told them?”

“No, I- I didn’t know what else to say! I had to say something! I’m so sorry, angel. I didn’t mean any of it. We were eating together in a lot of the pictures. In restaurants. And we were drinking so I said I was trying to get you wasted so you would give me heaven's latest gossip.”

“They had photos of us eating?”

“And of me gifting you a bloody book. I explained it away by saying you were greedy for books, and that they distract you from thwarting me, making you commit Sloth. I was talking out of my arse, but Beelzebub seemed to buy it.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Okay… alright. But, oh, if Gabriel catches wind of this I’ll have some explaining to do. Wait! What did you say for Lust? You didn’t tell them about Oscar did you? Please tell me you didn’t! It was only one time and I was very drunk! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“Of course I didn’t. I would never tell anyone about that. Relax, it’s okay.” 

Aziraphale had come to him in tears, convinced he was going to fall. The moment Aziraphale had stepped into his flat, he’d spread out his wings and had been relieved to find that they were still white. Crowley had reassured him that having sex wasn’t a Fall-able offense, in fact, it was not an offense at all, and eventually he'd managed to calm Aziraphale down. But Aziraphale had still been convinced that the other angels would hate him if they ever found out. Crowley couldn’t help but feel that he was right. He’d promised to keep it a secret.

“I told them I was trying to tempt you into Lust myself, but that it was too soon to make my move. I said it was the only one of the Seven Sins I hadn’t managed to tempt you into yet.”

“Oh! Well, that’s something then I guess.”

Crowley cleared his throat. “Er. So… this is where it gets awkward…”

Aziraphale gave him a look which suggested that this was awkward enough already. 

Crowley carried on, his heart racing. His hands felt clammy. “Beelzebub likes the Seven Deadly Sins thing. She wants me to complete it. She’s given me orders to, er, try to seduce you.”

Aziraphale stared at him in disbelief. “Seduce me? Is this a joke?”

Crowley shook his head miserably. “It was a direct order.”

“Maybe she was just joking.” 

“She wasn’t. She’s given me a deadline of three weeks. I told her that it wouldn’t work but she insisted I just need to try harder. I have to bring her video evidence that I’ve at least tried.” 

“Video-?! Good grief!” Aziraphale let out a shaky breath. “But we don’t actually need to… do anything? You just need to have tried?”

“I just need to make a move. On film. I’m so sorry, Aziraphale! I never wanted to draw you into this.”

Aziraphale reached for his coffee but then he changed his mind, got up, and fetched a bottle of whisky. He poured a generous dose into his coffee, then waved the bottle towards Crowley who nodded.

“Just a splash,” Crowley said. 

They downed their drinks. There was an awkward silence. 

Aziraphale was staring into his mug, his face red. “All we need to do is film ourselves putting on a little performance. You just need to, er, kiss me, and then I’ll push you away."

"What?"

"Your lot will see that you’ve tried, and if my lot see it, they’ll know that I refused you. And if I wait a second or two before pushing you away, you can tell your people it’s because I, um, secretly desire you, and if my people see it I’ll say that the pause was out of horrified shock.” 

Crowley sat forward, and put his head in his hands. Heat prickled across his face. “I can’t just kiss you! Especially on film!”

“Or, um… we don’t need to kiss. You can just confess your deep desire towards me. Flirt a bit, you know- Ooh! Tell me my eyes are like two moonlit pools! That’s romantic! Let me write that down…” Aziraphale started looking around for a pen and paper. 

“I can’t bloody say that! My people are going to watch this! They’ll go on and on about moonlit pools for the rest of time!”

“We’ll find something better for you to say. Then I’ll get all flustered and tell you you’re being scandalous and to stop it immediately.”

Aziraphale had found some stationary and was now scribbling away, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

“What are you writing?” Crowley walked over to where Aziraphale was sat in his armchair and stood over him. “No! I’m not saying that you set my loins on fire!”

“Well, you think of something then,” Aziraphale said irritably, then his face lit up. “Oh! Actually, I’ve got a wonderful poetry book around here somewhere, it’s full of love letters and romantic overtures. That will be perfect for inspiration, I’ll just go and-”

“Sit down. I’m not going to be able to recite an entire bloody sonnet! I- I can’t do this, I’ll mess it up. I’m sorry.”

“Well,” Aziraphale said gently. “That just leaves a kiss then. It only needs to be a quick little peck, and you won’t need to memorise a speech or anything. Easy.”

“Oh! Yes! Easy! Of course, I’ll just stick my tongue down your throat, shall I? Bloody Hell, Aziraphale, we’ve never so much as kissed on the cheek, and you want me to… to…” 

“Don’t be so melodramatic. It’ll be okay." Aziraphale gave him a warm smile. “Come on, how about we practice first? You can give me a quick kiss if you like.”

“What?! Now?!” 

“No time like the present.” 

“Are you sure you're okay with all of this?”

“I don’t mind.” 

Aziraphale wiggled slightly in his armchair to get comfortable, and then he closed his eyes, tilted his head up and pursed his lips expectantly.

Crowley gulped. “Er. Right. I'll do it now then.”

Heart racing, Crowley leant down over Aziraphale and pressed their lips together. He hurriedly pulled back and straightened up again. “Was that okay?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled. “I didn’t mean that quick. Give it another go.”

“Oh, er. Right.”

Aziraphale got to his feet and turned towards him. Crowley's heart was beating so fast he felt as though it were going to jump out of his throat.

"Whenever you're ready," said Aziraphale.

Crowley bunched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He took a clumsy step forwards, very aware that Aziraphale hadn't closed his eyes yet, feeling embarrassed and stupid, and then he pressed their mouths together. 

He moved his lips a little - he was pretty sure that was the sort of thing you were supposed to do - and the sensation of it sent little shocks of excitement shooting through him. He was kissing Aziraphale. He'd fantasied about this so many times. He tasted like whisky, coffee and macaroons.

Strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away. 

"Back, foul fiend!" Aziraphale shouted, a big grin on his face.

Crowley gave him a nervous smile. "Was that okay?" 

"Yes! Much more convincing! Forgive me, but have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Crowley stared at him, absolutely horrified. Was he a bad kisser? Had he done it wrong?"

"Of course I have. I've kissed lots of people. Why? Didn't you like it?"

"It was perfect, you just seemed nervous is all."

"Of course I'm bloody nervous! I've got Beelzebub breathing down my neck!"

"And you've kissed lots of people?" 

"Yes. Absolutely fucking loads. I've been kissing people all over the place." 

Crowley saw the doubtful look on Aziraphale's face and averted his gaze. "Okay, by loads, I mean one."

"One?"

"Yeah."

Aziraphale hesitated. "Me?"

"Yes! Now, can we move on please?” Crowley turned away and threw himself onto the sofa. 

"Well, I've only kissed one other person so don't feel embarrassed-"

"It's fine," Crowley interrupted quickly. He knew that Aziraphale was only trying to make him feel better, but the last thing he wanted to think about was Oscar Wilde sticking his tongue down Aziraphale's throat.

"Have you never wanted to kiss anyone?" Aziraphale asked worriedly. "I hate to think you're being forced to do something you find repellent."

"What? No. The kiss was- It was fine. I'm okay. I just... You know. I never did it before because... well. Humans. It'd be weird. And I have to really concentrate to make them not notice the eyes. And the tongue. It wouldn’t end well."

"What about your demon chums when they take on human form? Have you never kissed any of them? Or do they not bother to make themselves complete in the trouser department? I know the other angels don't."

Chums, Crowley thought. He didn't have any friends among the demons, he didn't trust any of them, and he certainly wouldn’t feel safe enough to consider making out with any of them. 

"Nah. That'd be weird."

"Oh. Well. I hope you don't find kissing me weird."

"No, no. It's okay. How about you? Are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm fine. I find kissing to be quite a pleasant sensation actually."

Crowley felt a warm fluttery sensation in his chest. His face felt hot. "Right. Good. So, er, how are we even supposed to film this? Maybe I could hide a webcam in the Bentley, and then after I kiss you, you can storm off, slamming the door closed behind you."

Aziraphale looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I want your people to know I get driven around in your car. Also, it is a rather public place - people might see us through the windows. Our people might see!"

“Yeah, you’re right.”

"I was thinking, maybe we could do it in the bookshop. You could just follow me into the shop before I get a chance to close the door. And you can tell your people you smuggled a camera in when I was with a customer."

"That's a good idea," said Crowley.

"So... I'll come in through the front door, and then you'll barge in after me. And I'll say, 'Get out! You can't come in here, demon!' and then you'll say, 'Your lips says no, but your eyes says yes."

"I'm not saying that. It’s creepy."

"But I thought your lot liked creepy?"

"They do, but I don't want to say it."

Aziraphale nodded. "Okay. Then what would you like to say?"

Crowley shrugged. He had no idea. Then he remembered what Beelzebub had said. "I’ll act like I'm drunk, and that'll explain why I'm not saying much."

"But you're not quiet when you're drunk."

"My lot don't know that."

Aziraphale nodded. “Alright. So you’ll follow me in, acting drunk, and then you’ll give me a kiss.” 

As though it were the most normal thing in the world. 

“Are you sure about this? If you don’t want to, I’ll think of something else.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I’m glad to help. Unless you’d rather try something else?”

“I can’t think of anything else, to be honest.”

“Then let’s give it a go. This is the best idea we’ve got.”

Crowley nodded.

“Now, do you think we should film it from the get go, or have a practice run first?”

“We might as well film it from the beginning.”

Aziraphale walked over to the corner and rummaged around between a bookshelf and the wall. He pulled out a dusty video camera on tripod legs. It had two big circles on the top which looked like Mickey Mouse ears.

Aziraphale beamed. “We can use this!”

“I think my people will be expecting something a bit more… modern from me.”

“It’s not that old…” Aziraphale said defensively. “Although… yes, I suppose I have had it a few years. In this fast paced world it might be a bit out-dated.” 

“It must be decades old, angel.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Aziraphale said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I must have got it in the 1930s. How time flies.”

Crowley pulled out a very expensive smartphone from his back pocket. “This thing has a pretty good camera on it. We can use that.”

“It’s amazing what mobile-telephones can do these days.”

“And I can prop it up on one of your bookshelves or something. Like I’ve hidden it while you weren’t looking.”

They went into the front of the bookshop and Crowley set up his phone on a table, propping it up carefully amongst the books. Looking at the screen, he could see it had a perfect view of the door. 

“There. It’s recording.” 

Crowley knew that he could edit the video down to the correct length later, and he did not have to worry about the video stopping during their performance. In his world, low storage space was something that happened to other people. 

They stepped outside. 

“Right,” said Aziraphale. “I’ll walk in, and then you barge in after me.”

“Okay."

Aziraphale turned to him with a nervous smile. “Ready?”

“I guess,” Crowley said. He didn’t feel ready, but he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Putting it off would only result in him getting more stressed out.

Aziraphale grinned. “Lights, camera, action!” 

Aziraphale marched with purpose back into the shop, whistling loudly and trying to sound nonchalant. 

Taking a deep breath, Crowley wandered in after him.

Aziraphale whirled around to face him, stopping mid whistle and letting out a loud and fake gasp of surprise. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted far too loudly. “What do you think you are doing coming in here?! Away, foul fiend!” He pointed dramatically at the door. “Be gone!”

There was a brief pause and then Aziraphale lowered his hand, disappointment on his face. “Well? Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

“It’s just… it doesn’t make sense that I’d try to kiss you when you’re so pissed off at me.”

“Oh, yes, I see what you mean. I just don’t want our respective sides to think I allow you to wander into the shop whenever you like. I’ll think of something else to say.”

“Also…”

“Yes?”

“Try to act more natural.”

Aziraphale glared at him. “I’ll have you know I auditioned for some of Shakespeare’s plays, and he said I was a very good actor.”

“Your acting is great!” Crowley said quickly. “But you’re not in a theatre – you don’t need to shout.”

“But will your mobile-telephone be able to hear me from this distance?”

“Yep, it’s pretty good at capturing sound, but even if it doesn’t catch every word it doesn’t matter. This has to look natural or my people won’t buy it.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Alright.”

They wandered back outside and waited for a human to vanish around a corner before they went for take two. 

Aziraphale walked back into the shop, whistling a cheerful tune before turning towards the door as Crowley sauntered in. 

“Crowley? What are you doing here? I thought we had discussed all that needed to be discussed.” 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Do make it quick, I’m very busy.” 

“Maybe it’s best if I show you...”

Heart hammering in his chest, Crowley closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.

Aziraphale grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him away. 

“No! What do you think you’re doing?!” Aziraphale shouted furiously. “Get off me!”

Crowley froze. He knew that Aziraphale wasn’t actually angry at him, he was only acting, but it felt too real. This was the reaction he had always feared. 

Aziraphale's voice was cold. “I would never-! Get out! Now!”

“I- I’m sorry.”

Crowley was back on the pavement in a flash, trying to slow his breathing, trying to calm down.

Aziraphale came out moments later looking pleased. “Well done, my dear! You line was perfect - ‘maybe it’s best if I show you!’ - Absolutely inspired! Well, all that’s left now is to watch the video back and make sure it recorded okay. But I think it was flawless! Now, I think we both deserve a nice glass of wine.”

Under Aziraphale’s happy enthusiasm and praise Crowley found himself calming down. It was a relief to know that this was all over with. 

They sat in the back room and watched the video back in silence. 

Aziraphale stared into his wineglass. “I see what you mean. I was ham-acting just a bit.”

“And I was very wooden,” Crowley said with a miserable sigh. He gave Aziraphale a sidelong look. “And you kept looking at the bloody camera.”

“Yes. Sorry,” Aziraphale said with embarrassment. He downed the rest of his wine. “Let’s try it again, shall we? We’ve almost got it. But this time, when I push you away and shout at you, don’t just apologise and scamper off. You should smirk and say that you could tell I liked it. Say, ‘It took you long enough to push me away,’ or something like that. Your people will like that.”

“Yeah. I think I can do much better next time. I feel like getting a drink down me has loosened me up a bit actually.” 

“Me too. Let’s have another glass to really get us into the spirit.” 

Aziraphale topped up their glasses, and before long they had emptied the bottle. Then they finished a few extra bottles just to be sure that they were relaxed enough. 

By the time they made it out into the street it was dark outside. 

Crowley felt warm, fuzzy, and fully confident that they were going to easily trick Hell with their plan. He was swaying slightly as he followed Aziraphale back into the shop. 

Aziraphale whirled around, almost falling over. "Crowley, you silly goose! What are you doing here? I've got- I've got work to do!"

"Yesssss, yes, yes. But first. I need to tell you- It's important!"

Aziraphale grinned excitedly. "What is it?!" 

Crowley blinked, trying to remember the line which Aziraphale had praised him for. "I'll show you!" he said proudly.

Crowley moved in close, took Aziraphale's face in his hands and kissed him. He felt giddy as he moved his lips.

"Foul fiend," Aziraphale spluttered against his mouth, and then he pushed him away.

Crowley tripped over his own feet, stumbled sideways and then fell over a pile of books, landing heavily on his backside. 

"Oh, Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped. "Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry!"

"Oops!" Crowley couldn't stop laughing, his whole body shaking with it, tears in his eyes. Aziraphale helped him to his feet, and he started laughing too.

They dashed excitedly over to the smartphone to watch the video back, and decided that they were much better actors when they were tipsy. 

“Let’s try it again,” Crowley said. “And this time I’ll try not to fall flat on my arse!”

They raced back outside, and Aziraphale gave him a conspiratorial grin before he strode back into the shop. Crowley watched him go, a warm feeling in his chest.

Crowley found himself desperate to prove to Aziraphale how good at kissing he was. He’d had lots of practice – he’d kissed Aziraphale, what, at least four times? He was practically a professional now. He must be way better at kissing than Oscar Wilde was for sure. 

Full of excitement, Crowley chased the angel into the bookshop.

Aziraphale spun to face him, hands on his hips. “Crowley! What are you-?”

Crowley sprang forwards and kissed him enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around him. 

A muffled sound of surprise escaped Aziraphale’s mouth as he stumbled backwards. He stopped as his legs bumped into a display table, sending books tumbling loudly to the floor.

Crowley felt sure that the disruption to his precious books would be enough to make Aziraphale angrily break the kiss, but instead, Aziraphale parted his lips, and without thinking Crowley pushed his forked tongue inside, realising too late that Aziraphale had probably only opened his mouth out of shock.

Aziraphale made a strange, helpless sort of noise in the back of his throat, and his whole body tensed. Crowley pulled back guiltily, breaking the kiss, expecting to be pushed away.

He wasn’t.

Crowley busied himself with gently kissing Aziraphale’s lower lip while he waited for Aziraphale to shove him away, savouring being allowed to do this, even if only for a moment. He clung to the lapels of Aziraphale’s waistcoat, holding him close, while Aziraphale’s hands gripped the edge of the table he was pressed against. 

He felt intoxicated by the taste and smell of him, of the sharp sweetness of wine on his lips, and of the heady scent of his cologne, of his skin.

In the back of Crowley’s mind, he was vaguely aware that this kiss was lasting far too long. If Aziraphale didn’t stop this soon it would make the video unusable, and they would be forced to do this all over again - which wasn’t so terrible now that he actually thought about it.

Aziraphale trembled against him, and then his lips started to move. This was the first time Aziraphale had kissed him back during all of their kisses and Crowley’s heart leapt at the sensation of it. 

Their tongues pressed together, and Aziraphale’s hands fell against Crowley’s chest, but he wasn’t pushing him away, he was clinging to his shirt. Aziraphale let out a breathy little moan, and Crowley held him tighter, deepening the kiss, wanting Aziraphale more than he had ever wanted anything.

But through his haze of arousal, he remembered why they were doing this. He had to stop this now. He was taking advantage of him. Aziraphale was too drunk to know what he was doing. 

Using all of the self-control he had left, Crowley shifted so that his mouth was near Aziraphale’s ear, hoping that in the video it would look as though he were kissing Aziraphale’s jaw, and then he whispered, quietly so that the camera wouldn’t record it, “You need to push me away.” 

Aziraphale stiffened, took in a sharp breath and then pushed him back forcibly. “Get off!”

Crowley staggered back.

“Get out!” Aziraphale shouted breathlessly, pointing a trembling finger at the door. 

Crowley was supposed to talk back to him, tell him that he knew he liked it, but Aziraphale looked so shaken and distressed that he couldn’t do it.

Aziraphale’s forehead scrunched up, and he winced. Crowley recognised that facial expression – it meant he was sobering himself up.

Crowley tried to keep up the act for the camera. “See ya, angel,” he said before sauntering out of the shop and closing the door behind him. 

Out on the street, feeling confused and overwhelmed, Crowley tried to figure out what had happened and what he should do about it, but his brain refused to work. He sobered himself up with a thought, hoping that this would help him get his head together.

He came back to himself, the fuzziness vanishing, but rather than his sober state helping him to be rational, a sudden panic set in. A cold sweat came over him, he felt faint, and he leant heavily against the wall as the full weight of all that had occurred sunk in. He covered his face with his hands. 

This was his fault. He had taken things too far. He had only meant to give him a little kiss, but he had forced himself on the poor intoxicated angel who had been too far gone to fight it. To Crowley, it didn’t matter that he had been drunk himself. He should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have drunk so much. No excuses.

He thought of when Aziraphale came to him all those years ago, in floods of tears, hysterical and mortified, overwhelmed with shame and humiliation as he confessed that he had fornicated with a human. Aziraphale had blamed himself, and Crowley had been furious with Wilde for taking advantage of him. Now he’d gone and done the same bloody thing. Aziraphale had said it wasn’t Wilde’s fault – they had been as drunk as each other - but Crowley hated Wilde all the same for what had happened, and now he hated himself too. 

He should have known Aziraphale would be weak after a few drinks and kisses, he should never have pounced on him. He should have just recited a sonnet like Aziraphale wanted. He should never have come up with this stupid Seven Deadly Sins idea in the first place. He’d humiliated Aziraphale. He’d ruined everything. This was all his fault.

Crowley walked into the bookshop, fully prepared to grovel and beg for forgiveness, but Aziraphale was nowhere in sight. 

***

A nice cup of tea, that would make him feel better, Aziraphale told himself as he filled up the kettle. 

The bell above the shop door rang and Aziraphale tensed, knowing that he would have to face Crowley soon.

He hunched his shoulders, feeling small. He had made such a fool of himself. 

He busied himself with his task – fetching two mugs, putting a tea bag into one, fetching the little sugar bowl – taking some comfort in the distraction of a familiar routine.

The footsteps came closer and suddenly Crowley was in the doorway to the kitchenette. Aziraphale couldn’t quite bring himself to look at him yet, so he stared intently at the kettle instead.

“Angel, I’m sor-”

“Tea or coffee?” 

“Er… Tea?”

“Lovely. Now, did we get the footage we need?” Aziraphale asked as he added a teabag to Crowley’s cup. He desperately hoped so - he could not go through all of that again. 

“I… er… I don’t know. I left my phone in the shop.”

Crowley sounded as though he had sobered up.

“Go and fetch your mobile-telephone and then wait for me in the backroom. I’ll bring the drinks through in a moment.” 

“Oh. Er. Okay.” Crowley hovered in the doorway for a moment and then he was gone.

Aziraphale tried to keep his hands steady as he added a teaspoon of sugar to Crowley’s tea and then added the milk. Trying to compose himself, he took a deep breath and then left the room, a drink in each hand. 

The drinks were placed on the coffee table, and then he sat down beside Crowley on the sofa, being careful to keep as much space between them as he could. He peered at the phone in Crowley’s hand.

“Were any of the takes good enough?”

“Oh, I’ve not watched them yet. Er. At least, I’ve not seen the final one. We already watched the one where I fell over, and I think I remember it being okay? If I cut it just after I fall over I think it’ll do.” 

“Well, let’s watch the final one to see if it’s any better.” 

Aziraphale had started to calm down a bit, and was even starting to suspect that he might be overreacting. Maybe his desire hadn’t been anywhere near as obvious as he had thought. In fact, watching the video back might even make him feel better, might reassure him that he hadn’t made such a fool of himself after all. He had been so drunk that it was all a bit fuzzy now anyway, and maybe he was misremembering how long he had allowed Crowley to kiss him before pushing him away. Yes. It probably wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, and he was fretting over nothing.

Crowley hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley pressed play.

The more of the video Aziraphale watched, the more obvious it was that he had been enjoying himself immensely. He could even hear his excited little gasps turning into moans.

“Turn it off!” Aziraphale ordered. He looked away, his cheeks red. 

Crowley frantically jabbed at the screen and the video stopped. 

“Delete it."

“Here. Look. I’m deleting it,” Crowley said, showing him the screen. “There. Gone.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “You didn’t ask me - it was my blasted idea. I shouldn’t have let myself get so drunk. I shouldn’t have…”

Overwhelmed, Aziraphale sat forward and put his head in his hands. Crowley was blaming himself but he hadn’t done anything wrong. Crowley had been so nervous, he hadn't even kissed anyone before. Aziraphale had taken advantage of the situation, used it as an excuse to do something he’d always wanted to do regardless of Crowley’s feelings towards him. Then he’d lost all control, taken things too far and liked it. 

Tears of shame rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh shit. Nonono, angel, please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who got carried away.”

“Nothing to be sorry for?” Crowley scoffed. “Angel, I pinned you against that table and stuck my tongue down your throat. That wasn’t in the bloody script. And I did that while you were drunk. You didn’t know what you were doing. It’s no wonder things got out of hand.”

“You were drunk too. It wasn't your fault." 

"Okay then. That means neither of us are to blame. We were both wasted.”

Aziraphale dried his eyes on his sleeve and then glanced across at Crowley, who looked miserable.

"I suppose it's obvious now," Aziraphale said, his mouth feeling dry, "that I have feelings for you. But I swear, I never meant to take advantage of the situation like that."

Crowley stared at him, wide-eyed. He made a cracked sound. "I- I have feelings for you too."

Aziraphale shifted away from Crowley even as the demon moved towards him. It took all of his will power to do it, and it broke his heart. ""I can't. I'm not allowed."

Crowley pulled back. 

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale said. "If my people found out... I can't. Angels are not allowed. And we're on different sides. They would come after you - I know they would. I can't risk that."

Crowley nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "You're right. It’s too dangerous. My lot are already suspicious of my intentions towards you, and they would have a field day if they found out that I love you."

Aziraphale’s heart fluttered. He let out a shaky breath. "I love you too.” 

Crowley smiled, his eyes shining, and Aziraphale wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt.

Frustrated, Aziraphale bunched his hands into fists. “Oh, this isn’t fair. I know there’s nothing wrong with how I feel for you, and I’m sure the Almighty would understand…”

“Yeah, well, the Almighty seems to be very ‘hands-off’ these days, and our superiors definitely wouldn’t understand.” 

Aziraphale nodded. The temptation to give in was overwhelming. After all, his people had never found out about his indiscretion with Oscar Wilde, despite him feeling as though it had been written all over his face.

He still felt guilty for that, for being so weak, for not having more self-control. Yet whenever he thought back to it, to lips and hands on him, to how good it had felt, he wanted to do it again, but with someone that he loved and who loved him back this time. He wanted it with Crowley. 

But he couldn’t. 

“It sucks, I know,” said Crowley with a wistful smile. “But even if we can’t act on it, it means a lot knowing that you feel the same way.”

“I… yes, it means a lot to me too.” 

They smiled at each other, and then Crowley glanced down at his phone. “Let’s have another look at the video where I fall over, yeah? Should be good for a laugh. And I’m sure my lot will find that amusing. So long as I cut it before we start giggling, and you help me up.”

Aziraphale shifted a little bit closer and Crowley pressed play on the video. 

They had been very drunk when they watched it before, and now that they were sober it quickly became apparent that this video was not going to be usable either. 

“We are both so drunk- And, Aziraphale… you lean into the kiss. How did I not notice that before?”

“Oh. Yes. Sorry.” 

Crowley stared at his phone and bit his lower lip.

“I suppose…” said Aziraphale, “We’d better give it another go.”

Crowley looked relieved. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Any excuse to kiss you.” 

Crowley grinned.

It was a risk of course. The thought of Gabriel stopping by for one of his rare visits without Aziraphale sensing his presence in time made Aziraphale feel faint. But he wanted to help Crowley, and it was dangerous for Crowley to not have this video as proof for Beelzebub.

Crowley gave him a smile. “It’s a relief, knowing you like it. I think it will be easier for me to act, knowing that.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Me too.”

It was odd the way it felt as though everything had changed between them, and yet nothing had changed at all.

Aziraphale felt a moment of weakness, the desire for a brief moment of self-indulgence, of intimacy. “Forgive me, but would it be okay if I kiss you for real, just once? It would be nice to have that.”

“Of course, angel.”

Aziraphale reached out, running fingers along Crowley’s jaw before stroking his hair – so soft, just like he’d always imagined it would be. They leant into each other, a light press of lips, until they were clinging to each other, lips moving hungrily, desperately, tongues pressing together. Crowley gasped against him, and pawed at his chest.

It would be so easy, Aziraphale thought, for Crowley to record this with a bit of demonic magic and to use it as evidence of a seduction, and yet he knew with absolute certainty that Crowley would never do that. He felt safe with him, and it was almost comical that he trusted a demon far more than any angel. 

They pulled apart.

“It’s nice to not have to push you away for once,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley chuckled. He stood up, and held out a hand towards Aziraphale. "C'mon, angel. One last take, yeah?"

Aziraphale took it. "Yes, my dear."

They shared a conspiratorial grin before heading back out onto the street.

*** 

"Crowley? I thought we had discussed all that needed to be discussed. What do you want?” Aziraphale snapped.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Crowley said, buzzing with excitement as he closed the bookshop door behind him.

“Do make it quick, I’m very busy.” 

“Maybe it’s best if I show you...” Crowley said with a seductive smile, moving forward and reaching for him.

It felt good to know that Aziraphale wanted this as much as he did. He pulled the angel into a kiss.

For a moment, Aziraphale tensed, frozen in place, before he spluttered his protest against Crowley's mouth and shoved him back.

“No!" Aziraphale cried furiously. "What do you think you’re doing?!” 

"Aww, c'mon angel, don't pretend like you didn't like it."

"How dare you! Get out of here before I smite you, you wicked fiend!"

Crowley gave Aziraphale a flirtatious wink, which made Aziraphale splutter in astonishment, cheeks flushed, and then Crowley sauntered out of the shop. 

They watched the video back, and it was perfect. They celebrated with some cocoa, glad that they had finally succeeded, but underneath it all Crowley felt disappointed that he didn’t have any more excuses to kiss Aziraphale. That had been their final kiss. They would never kiss again.

Of course, little did either of them know that soon enough they would be able to kiss each other as often as they liked.

***

Beautiful music played at the Ritz, and there was the chattering of other diners, but for Aziraphale it felt as though there were only the two of them there.

Aziraphale felt safe in a way he never had before. They were free. They were on their own side.

“I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren’t, just a little bit, a good person,” Aziraphale said, gazing at Crowley fondly.

For the first time that Aziraphale could remember, Crowley didn’t seem offended or embarrassed at being called good. “Or if you weren’t, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.” 

A smile pulled at Aziraphale’s lips.

Crowley raised his champagne glass. “Cheers,” he said. “To the world.”

“To the world.” 

Their glasses clinked.

Crowley downed his drink, and then looked across at Aziraphale. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, giving him a flirtatious smile, though there was a hint of nervousness beneath it.

Aziraphale beamed, understanding immediately where Crowley was going with this. “Oh, please do. In whichever way you see fit.”

“Maybe it’s best if I show you...” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, the photos are the exact same ones that Heaven have in the show, coz I love the idea that there’s a lot of back and forth between Heaven and Hell, but everyone keeps it on the down-low. It’s not just Crowley and Aziraphale, and Ligur and Michael that are on talking terms. And I’m thinking that the reason Beelzebub is so fascinated by the Seven Deadly Sins plan is because she wants to try it on Gabriel XD


End file.
